Trent Kort: Brit, CIA Agent… father?
by Valkyrie-chick
Summary: For sondheimmcgeek's Trent Kort: Man of Mystery challenge at the NFA. Trent has a secret and she's a red head named Calista.


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS… did any of you actually think an 18 year old would own NCIS and still write fanfiction?**

Trent Kort: Brit, CIA Agent… father?

Kort looked into the little girl's room to see a red headed girl lying under the covers sound asleep. A lonely tear fell down the stoic man's cheek. He quickly brushed it away. He wouldn't show a sign of weakness. Not in front of her even if she was asleep. He slowly closed the door before he headed out. He could see Selena standing at the doorway. She had an angry look on her face. Kort knew he'd messed it up with her. She was moving on. She was taking his only child away from him but he would do his best to let his daughter know she was still there in his heart no matter where he went. Selena couldn't stop him from doing that. He'd make sure of it.

_Ten years later_

Tony, Ziva and McGee were sitting at the local café for lunch when they saw a familiar face walk in. It was Trent Kort. Tony gripped his menu tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. He still hadn't forgiven Kort for blowing up his car. Ziva was the one to break the silence by whispering, "Tony, calm down. He's probably only here for some lunch same as us. He's not here to blow anymore of your things up. Let's watch him and see what he does."

Tony nodded and nonchalantly watched the CIA agent sit at a table next to them. Kort just sat here as if he was waiting for someone. As if on cue a young redhead walked in. She looked about eighteen or nineteen years old. She went over to Kort's table and sat across from the brusque man. The team watched as the two sat staring in silence for a good five minutes before the girl said with a slight British accent, "Mom told me to stop seeing you. She told me you were bad news. You tell me that you work for the government but don't tell me the agency. What do you want from me? You abandoned me when I was only eight. It has been ten years since then and you never write or visit regularly. You just pop up every once in awhile to have lunch. If you don't tell me the truth soon I won't be here to visit. I must be going but I want the truth soon Dad."

With that the girl left and the team saw Kort actually look sad. He put his head in his hands and sighed. The team looked shocked. Kort had a daughter. They had always seen the rough agent exterior but none of them knew about his past. They knew they'd been caught listening when they heard Kort's voice say, "I thought Gibbs taught you guys to be more discreet. I guess I assumed wrong. Go ahead and ask. I know you want to know the story behind what just happened."

Ziva nodded and asked, "You have a daughter?"

Kort nodded and Ziva continued by asking, "You abandoned her?"

Kort shook his head and said, "I never abandoned her. My bloody ex-wife made sure I never got to see her again. Selena was never CIA wife material anyway. I fell for her stubborn free spirit. I still don't know when she fell out of love. We'd been married less than a year when she found out she was pregnant. She told Calista that I'd knocked her up and we married afterwards. I regret everything with that vindictive bitch except Calista."

The team watched as the man they'd known to be a complete jerk to everyone, get tears of anger in his eyes. Ziva tried to hand him a napkin for him to wipe his eyes but he waved it away. Kort composed himself before he continued his tale, "I found out when Calista was six that Selena was having an affair with a co-worker. I drank myself to a stupor. I knew the marriage hadn't always been easy to deal with but I told myself that she cheated because I was never home. I tried to be home more often and things got better for about a year when I found out Selena had started sleeping with random guys when I was gone on missions. I couldn't help it. I broke and started sleeping around myself. This lasted another year when Selena found the man of her dreams. She filed for divorce saying I was never there for her and she was tired of all the lies. The courts awarded her custody of Calista on the grounds that I was never home. I was allowed visitation rights but once Selena married the other guy she filed for and won sole custody with me having no visitation rights. She knew that I would do anything for my sole child and she wanted to strike the biggest blow to me possible. It worked. I tried my best to bring her back to court multiple times but I finally won sympathy of a judge. He said I was allowed to visit no more than two times a year and I was allowed to write and send cards whenever. It worked for me. I would be able to see her at least."

The team watched on as Kort pulled out a bound pile of envelopes. They all had a return to sender stamp on them. Kort handed them to the NCIS agents to look at before continuing, "I sent letters and cards whenever I could. Selena had them returned. She wanted me out of her life completely. I guess she was worried I would turn our daughter against her. I only wanted to see my child. The bloody witch kept me from keeping in contact as much as possible. So now she's brainwashed Calista into believing I abandoned her and that I don't care enough to send her letters. To her I'm just the man that got her mother pregnant."

Tim exchanged a glance with Ziva and Tony before he said, "How about we have Gibbs talk to Calista? If we explained the situation he'd be willing to help."

Kort looked over at the young agent and said, "I doubt Gibbs will be willing to help but if he will, I'd be grateful and I would owe him a favor."

The team nodded and Tony called Gibbs and said once he got the man on the phone, "Boss, its DiNozzo. We need your help with a Kort situation."

_Three days later_

Gibbs waited with Kort at the bench they'd decided on for the meeting place. Kort sat there with a nervous glance on his face. He knew Gibbs reputation with kids and teens was a good one but he didn't know if he'd show the same restraint towards his daughter. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach. It was Calista approaching. She saw Kort and got a guarded expression. It was Gibbs who broke the uncomfortable silence by saying, "Miss Calista, I'd like to have a heart to heart talk with you in private. Your father was just leaving."

Calista stiffened as Kort walked past her and left. Calista watched him until he was out of sight. She returned her gaze to Gibbs and asked, "What does my father want?"

Gibbs motioned for her to join him on the bench. Once she sat down he looked out and said, "My name is Gibbs and I know for a fact that your father is not just some government agent who just decided to abandon his only child. I know for a fact that he cares for you and has been trying to fight to be able to speak with you."

"My father doesn't care about me. He never writes me and asks me about my life. He constantly lies to me about his life. He chose not to be in my life."

Gibbs sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the bound letters and handed them to Calista. He looked at the sky as he said, "You say your father never wrote you. I suggest you read these letters and make your own decision about him and not some story your mom told you so you would hate him."

With that Gibbs handed her a card with his cell number on it before walking off in the direction Kort had gone. Once he was gone Calista looked down at the letters in her hand. She pulled the first one out and started reading,

"My wonderful Calista,

I hope you get this letter in time for your eleventh birthday. If you don't I want you to know that I wish you an amazing birthday and I hope you enjoy the party I bet you're having. I know you were to young at the time to understand what happened between your mother and I but I want you to know that no matter what I will always love you. You are my baby girl and always will be. I must head off but I wish you well and that you stay safe.

Sincerely,

Your loving father"

Calista had tears in her eyes. She had always thought her father didn't care for her. She reread the letter and decided she would start to make an effort to have a relationship with her father. She wondered if he would ever forgive her for what she'd said to him.

_Two weeks later_

Calista walked through the doors of the NCIS building. She knew her father was there. Gibbs had called her to let her know. She had to confront him soon enough. She walked into the bullpen to see Gibbs sitting at his desk drinking coffee. She walked up and asked with a determined look on her face, "Gibbs, where is my father? I need to speak to him now."

Gibbs nodded and got up. He headed to the stairs. Noticing her not following him he shouted back to her, 'You coming?"

Calista smiled as she followed him to Director Vance's office. Once they walked in Vance's secretary said to Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, Director Vance is in a confidential meeting at the moment. If you could come back later that would be better. Agent Gibbs—"

Gibbs ignored her and with Calista following he stormed into the office to see Vance and Kort discussing some files. Kort's back was turned away from Gibbs so he didn't see his daughter come in. Vance ordered, "Agent Gibbs, I'm in a meeting at the moment. I have no time to talk with you at this moment so go and take your red headed shadow with you."

Kort turned around to see Calista behind Gibbs. His face brightened as he exclaimed, "Calista, you're here!"

Calista smiled as she said, "Your daughter is no longer a stranger. I'm ready to get to know you if you'll let me."

Kort nodded and walked over to his daughter. He took one look and hugged her tightly saying, "I can't wait for us to get to know one another."

Vance looked at Gibbs and asked, "What happened?"

Gibbs just shook his head and smiled. He had known Kort for awhile now but he had never known the reason behind his rough exterior. He'd assumed it was the CIA training he'd had. He now knew there was more than the mysterious man called Trent Kort. He was British born. He was a CIA agent. But the biggest role he had was the one he was currently rebuilding. He was a father and that was a role he would never be able be rid of even if he would ever have the inkling to do so.

**Author's Note: I hope this fic didn't make Kort too OOC but I wanted to write him with a past that he regretted. Also when I read this challenge my plot bunnies had a hay day. I think I settled them down for a bit. I also hoped I lived up to the challenge. Anyways this challenge was fun to write for. I would like to quickly think my wonderful beta Brambleshadow of Windclan. You are awesome and soo talented. ~Valkyrie-chick**


End file.
